<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>weeds and cherry trees by hermorningstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400711">weeds and cherry trees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermorningstars/pseuds/hermorningstars'>hermorningstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Chloe Decker, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 4, Recreational Drug Use, Weed, established deckerstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermorningstars/pseuds/hermorningstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Lucifer get high.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>weeds and cherry trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello y’all i wrote this based on fluff prompt 16 seen on this list https://twitter.com/ajicitodecolor/status/1263555084442533888?s=21, chosen by denisse (hi denisse ily) <br/>if you’re not into weed/drugs in general this might not be your cup of tea so im just warning you <br/>thank you so much for reading ily all bye</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe Decker used to smoke pot in high school, mostly as a rebellious act against her father. She would sneak out with her girlfriend and smoke in the girl’s car, and then drive to the closest Taco Bell when the munchies arrived. But after John Decker’s untimely death, and her decision to drop acting to join the force, she knew marijuana was off the table, and never looked back since. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was it, until Lucifer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her partner was known to smoke (and indulge in every drug existent to the human and non human race), and loved todo it in the most inappropiate times, like crime scenes. But after Chloe’s constant scolding, he saved his weed for his own time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since he and Chloe officialy became an item, after coming back from Hell, Lucifer smoked around her, and invited her along, but she denied everytime. Or at least used to do it. Today was different. She had a really awful day at work, a case that seemed to go on forever, with apparently more than a killer to catch, and her mother was giving her shit about how serious her relationship with Lucifer was intended to be (“</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>But, honey, how serious is he if you say he’s not planning on proposing?!</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>”</em>). She needed a breather, sue her if that involved her boyfriend and some weed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer was of course excited. When Chloe walked into the penthouse and accepted his usual offer of a joint he couldn’t really believe it. So now both were down to their underwear on Lucifer’s giant bed, sharing a joint filled with her boyfriend’s finest herbs, or so he said. Her head is on top of his lap, Lucifer’s fingers carding through her hair while taking a puff of the joint. Chloe feels </span>
  <span class="s2">free, </span>
  <span class="s1">as she always does when she’s with him. A giggle bubbles up from her and Lucifer looks at her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s so funny, darling?” He asks, offering her the joint. Chloe shakes her head and smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Detective looks at his freckled face and curly hair, free of product, takes her time analyzing his features, his smile. She softly scratches at his chest, her eyes never leaving his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You take my breath away,” she confesses while relaxed, so relaxed she can’t even be embarrased. When Lucifer stays quiet, she adds: “Y’know, like the song.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Devil and his partner burst into laughter, their bodies trembling with it. Lucifer ducks his head towards hers to whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>so</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> high right now, my dear Detective.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe yanks him by the hair and presses their lips together. She can only agree.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>